


ending

by selucent



Series: Ly's #Hunhan2021FicRelay [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selucent/pseuds/selucent
Summary: if the world is ending you'll come over right?
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: Ly's #Hunhan2021FicRelay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116302
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	ending

_**"If the world is ending you'll come over, right?"**_  
  
_**[ Italicized words = Past Memories ]**_  
  
_**Warning: end of the world, angst, smut, death, violence are included, read at you own risk. Thank you.**_  


  
  
_**Sehun's POV**_  
  
_Breaking News! NASA spotted a huge meteor is about to fall on Earths surface tomorrow morning exactly 9AM! All the aircrafts deployed in different part of the world to help making the meteor not hit the earth. If the mission failed, it's the end of the human race-_  
  
I turned off the radio, the traffic is not moving, my heart is racing as if I run a marathon. All I could think of is Luhan, my husband. I wonder what is he doing? Was he shock, was he thinking of me too when he heard this news.  
  
I felt my car move, earthquake? yes there's an earthquake, my phone rings and I thought it's Luhan but it's an amber alert. _Magnitude 7.2._  
  
It's been a minute of shaking, the same feeling I felt when he said yes when I asked him to be my date on our Prom night.  
  
Luhan is my bestfriend and I have a huge crush on him since we're kids, our parents are bestfriends that's why we became one. We almost did everything together, first word, first walk, first run, first fall on our bikes, first tooth fell out, first chicken fox, first day at school. Like our parents said before we are magnets pulling each other together.  
  
We grow up and had each other's back that makes our parents proud of us. We stick together until high school when our first prom came.  
  
**_"yes! Sehun! your my date!"_** _he said, my heart pound triple of it's normal speed. He shakes me so hard because I can't movr and I barely can speak. I got back to reality because of his laughter, his beautiful laugh that wakes me up and brings me back to reality that this Luhan in front of me is going to prom with me. He is my date, the most beautiful guy I've ever met._  
  
  
It's silly that night I promised to myself that I would marry him once we grow up.  
  
**"MISTER! ARE YOU OKAY? MISTER!"** I got back to my senses when someone banging my window, it's a guy. I rolled down my window and from then I heard loud screams and crashes, everyone is panicking. _It's really the end of the world huh?_  
  
**"MISTER ARE YOU OKAY? THE ROAD IS BLOCKED BY DEBRIS! KEEP MOVING OR ELSE YOUR GONNA DIE HERE!"** he said, I look ahead of us an electric pole is blocking the way, people are running away. **"Probably after shocks may happen much better if we leave this place, we are going south how about you?"**  
  
South? that is where Luhan live right now. I don't know his ecact address but I know he lives somewhere there.  
**"I'm going back north"** I answered.  
  
**"well? better get moving, be careful on your way home okay?"** the guy said then he look back.  
  
**"Jongin let's go?"** I look back I saw another guy carrying a little girl on his arms, maybe she is around six or seven. She has a beautiful straight black hair, big brown eyes and a heart shaped lips. She looks like the guy who is carrying her but a girl version.  
  
**"yes love, Sooya's things are in the bag?"** I guess he is his husband and that little girl is their daughter. This guy is a very hands on Dad, it shows on his expression and the way he speak. **"hey you be safe going up north"**  
  
**"yeah you too, thank you"**  
  
They left going to south and the little girl wave at me and smile. I smiled back at her and wave too. I felt a sudden envy to that family. They seems to be happy being together even the world is about to end. I can't see fear in their eyes.  
  
I look at my phone's wallpaper screen, there lies a picture of me with Luhan, no fear in the world and we are just happy here. I missed him so much. I miss his smile, I miss holding his soft hand, _fuck!_ I want to be with him!  
  
I grab my backpack at the back of my car, I'm supposed to be going to the airport for a business trip well I guess in this situation bet all flights are cancelled now right? I get out of my car with my backpack and run after that family who is going south.  
  
**"DADDY! THE MISTER EARLIER IS RUNNING AFTER US!"** the little girl scream as I run after them, they stop walking and look back at me.  
  
I pant as I stop and stand in front of them.  
**"I'm..going..south"** I said between my running breath. Excitement run through my veins, it's been awhile since I got so excited like this.  
  
**"Dad, is he the guy at Uncle Luhan's wall?"** Sooya said then she look at me closely.  
  
**"what? you know Luhan?"**  
  
**"yeah, we are his neighbors actually"** the guy carrying Sooya said. I'm literally so amazed right now, they are just strangers yet I feel safe around this family.  
  
**"that's why when I saw you earlier you seems kinda familiar and I thought you were hurt that's why you are not moving"** Jongin said then he lend his hand to me. **"Kim Jongin and you are Sehun right?"** I nod then we shake hands, is it because the world is ending the reason why it became this small? **"and this is Kyungsoo my husband, he makes delicious cookies with Luhan"**  
  
**"no, I'm awful cooking sweets Luhan is the master of making them"** we shake hands too. **"you are more handsome in flesh"** I felt flattered at what he said, though I usually get that compliment I never get used to it.  
  
**"enough with that"** Jongin said then pulled his hand away from me. I think he is a jealous type of guy. **"** **oh and this is our princess, Kim Sooya. Say hi!"**  
  
**"Hello Sooya"** I greeted then she raised his palm up.  
  
**"high five!"** She said so I did gave her a high five that made her giggle. It made her parents laugh too, now I know why they are all happy in times like this. Because they have this cute little girl on their arms.  
  
**"we better keep moving before it gets dark, once we reach the highway we can ask for ride if we get lucky we can go home before the meteor hits us"** Jongin said, we started walking off the road doing shortcuts going to the highway to south.  
  
I look at my watch it's already 4PM hopefully we could reach the road before night comes. I wonder if Luhan is at home, I wonder what is he doing right now. Did he already eat? God I'm so lucky to meet this family at least they know where Luhan is.  
  
**"Kyungsoo, by any chance you know Luhan's number? It's been a year since we last contacted each other I'm just wondering if he is at home?"**  
  
**"no worries, he is always at home"** I felt relieved. **"recently he had this hobby on making cookies in the neighborhood-"**  
  
**"And my friends and I help Uncle Luhan sell them!"** Sooya butt in, my heart flutters as I can see that Luhan seems to have a good neighbors and he really found a good neighborhood. I know that he really makes delicious cookies that reminds me of our college when he used to sell them for extra income. I always helped him sell them but he kept on refusing me as he thought I would ask him money after I sell them.  
  
  
  
  
  
_**"I'm doing this for you, I'm helping you because I want to. I don't need money I have a lot of them from my summer job last month"**_ _I said while holding his cookie box._  
  
_**"fine! I'll just give you one pack after we finished selling them okay?"**_  
  
_**"okay! but why are you selling cookies? do you really need money that much, you know I can lend you some money?"**_  
  
_**"I'm planning to buy a new laptop, my step-dad broke my old one-"**_ _I stop walking, I pulled him to face me. I can't believe it's happening again._  
  
_**"did he hurt you?"**_ _I asked but he just smile at like the time when his step-dad broke his phone. He is really annoying whenever he do this. I hope that fucker didn't hurt him._  
  
_**"no! you silly!"**_ _he laugh but I can see on his face that he is lying. Damn it!_ _ **"hey! I'm not lying! If he hurt me? I'll come over to you and ask you to run me away of this place immediately!"**_ _he promised. I just sighed and hold on to that promise. I wish I could get him out of that place._  
  
_We sell the cookies, we bought the laptop and we study college and took our courses seriously. We promised to each other to graduate college so we could get out of our town, it's not a bad town for me but for Luhan no? this town for him is a nightmare._  
  
_**"you are the only one I have so please stay with me okay?"**_ _he asked that when his Dad died due to heart attack then a year after his Mom got married again. It breaks his heart that his Dad got replaced that easily that's why he held grudges towards his Mom until a year after marrying his step-dad Luhan's Mom died in a car accident. I saw him cry partly because of his lost but mostly he cried for his own. Worry about himself, his future and own safety because he is going to be under his step-dad's care who he never get close with. That's why I never leave his side unless he goes home which I always worry about._  
  
_Every passing day a week before the graduation I keep noticing he always wears sleeves shirt even it's summer, I thought it's just his new style but no._  
  
_After graduation day, we picked up our diplomas and our transcripts together at school and then on our way home our classmates invited us to go out to have some drinks and celebrate our so-called freedom in school. Luhan and I came of course and that was the first time I saw him got drunk. He is so clingy and he keep on holding my hand as if we are a couple, well that's what my classmates thought about us. But no, we are just bestfriends._  
  
_After a night full of drinks I decided to take Luhan in a motel because we are both not allowed to have drinks and if our parents knew we are wasted this bad they would probably kill us. Yeah we are old enough to drink but our parents are not ready for that conversation. I called my parents and told them I'm gonna sleep at my friends place then I called Luhan's step-dad but the usual he ignored my calls. He doesn't care at all, such a scum._  
  
_I let Luhan lay on the bed, he is totally wasted then I took a quick shower and wore a towel around my waist as I hang dry my pants and shirt so I could wear it tomorrow morning. I prepared a wet towel for Luhan but when I open up the door Luhan is already outside standing as if he is waiting for me._  
  
_**"Sehun, hold me please"**_ _I can't believe on what he just said, I'm_ _speechless, I know he is drunk and thought maybe he is drunk talking._ _ **"please"**_ _he pleaded again, his cheeks are blushing and his small hands cupped my face._ _ **"please don't push me away"**_  
  
_I didn't push him away instead I embraced him, I know he needed that more than anything else. He needed a comfort since the day his Dad died, after that I know he is always in pain. He cried to me when his Mom remarried, he cried to me when his Mom died and I know he is crying now because of his step-dad. Ever since his step-dad don't like Luhan and he don't like him either but as his step-dad and new on their family he should've made the effort to be part of their family but no. Luhan never felt anything from him but pain. His step-dad is a monster, he also hurt his Mom and sometimes Luhan. Since this fucker is a guy who has a lot of connections he never get arrested._  
  
_Me as a college boy I tried to help Luhan but then it's always end up nothing as police are on that fuckers side, that's why I always wish that Luhan is not being hurt by that monster. I'm always relieved whenever he go to school and whenever I see him happy which is a very hard thing to do._  
  
_He let go from our hug and then he smile at me._  
_**"I'm serious now, let's do it"**_  
  
_**"do what?"**_  
  
_**"silly, come on!"**_ _he pulled me that made drop the wet towel that I'm holding. He let me sit on the bed and next thing he did is he kneel on the floor then his hands who just touched my cheeks earlier are now touching my thighs under the towel that I'm only wearing._  
  
_**"fu- stop it Luhan"**_ _I pushed him away but he just glare up at me, then he slowly hold on my half hard on that makes me even harder to breath. I can't help my orgasm to rise, Luhan is holding a part of me that I only can hold. And fuck I love this guy since the beginning and we are doing something couples only do._  
  
_**"you are getting harder"**_ _he untangled the towel around my waist that makes me even harder as I can fully see his fingers wrapped around my cock._ _ **"don't come yet"**_ _he said while looking at my cock that looks really alluring, this is the first time I got exposed like this in front of him. We used to sleep together shirtless but not this naked._  
  
_My head is spinning at the sensation as he continue on moving his hand up and down around my cock, there's a lot of things came into my head. Why are we doing this? Are we really going to have sex? We are not in a relationship yet we are about to have sex?_  
  
_**"don't come inside my mouth 'kay?"**_ _I stop him when he is about to take me in. No this is not right! I can't let this happen, this ain't the thing I want to have with him._ _ **"why? don't you like me?"**_  
  
_**"no"**_  
  
_**"then why? I love you and I want to have sex with..you. I want to build a family with you, have kids and die beside you."**_ _he said as if he already planned and gave me a huge hint about the future. I know his half self is drunk which I'm not sure if everything that he saying right now are true, so I must not get carried away by it._ _ **"please"**_ _he pleaded once more, he stand up and slowly unbuttoned and discarded his pants leaving only his oversized sweater._  
  
_**"you're drunk Luhan, we can't do what you want to do-"**_ _he suddenly lean his head down, our lips are inch away and his breath that smells like beer is lingering._ _ **"we can't Lu-"**_  
  
_**"shut up! just fuck me!"**_ _he claimed my lips aggressively and fuck as much as I want to stop him? his lips are so good. It moves smoothly with mine, his tongue get in that makes me want to suck it and I did._  
_**"fuck!"**_ _he cursed as he sat on my hard on that almost went inside him._  
  
_I held on his waist while we continue on kissing each others lips._  
_**"sehun come on fuck me hah"**_ _he whispers on my ear while he kept rubbing me using his buttcheeks._ _ **"sehun....hah...please"**_  
  
_I hug him for a moment that made him stop from moving._  
_**"I love you Luhan and this is not the sex that I want us to have if ever we will be really end up together"**_ _he finally stop and l look into his lovely eyes. These eyes is the real Luhan._ _ **"this is not the Luhan I know"**_  
  
_**"but I really want you Sehun, please"**_ _he cupped my face then he look into my eyes._ _ **"please hold me"**_ _tears started rolling on his cheeks._  
  
_**"what's the problem-"**_ _I stun as he suddenly take off his sweater, his body is full of bruises and dark circles which I think came from a cigarette lit._ _ **"fuck!"**_ _I cry, I cry while hugging his poor small body. He started crying too and it's too loud. I can feel the pain, I can feel the anger and fuck I'm so mad right now!_  
  
_**"Sehun....Sehun help me! I'm begging you please help me!"**_  
  
_**"yes I will, I-I'll help y-ou....fuck!"**_ _I squeezed him tighter and let him feel my warmth, that I'm with him, that I'll never leave his side._ _ **"THAT BASTARD WILL PAY FOR THIS!"**_ _my breath is shaking, my chest is so heavy upon thinking how inhumane things his step-father did to him._  
  
_**"did he touch you huh?"**_ _he shake his head._ _ **"don't cry, I will get you out of there. okay?"**_ _he nod excessively while hugging me tightly, whispering a bunch of thank you's over and over again._  
  
_After that night we just spend the night at motel's cozy bed, cuddling until we both fell asleep. In the morning his head is still snuggling on my chest, it was the best view I've ever seen. A view that I want to see every morning starting today._  
  
_His eyes, I mean his sparkling eyes look up to me._  
_**"good morning, Sehun-ah"**_ _he greeted, his hand slowly went up to my chest and in a zap he pinned me on the bed while his butt is sitting on my tummy. I watched his hands pinned on the side of my head._ _ **"I'm sober up already, can you believe me now?"**_  
  
_**"believe on what?"**_  
  
_**"that I love you"**_ _my heart is pounding as if I drank two cups of coffee._ _ **"you love me too right?"**_  
  
_**"ho-how did you-"**_  
  
_**"I guess my guess is right"**_ _he suddenly put all his weigh on me, he placed his chin on my chest then smile at me._ _ **"so when did you start liking me?"**_  
  
_**"Well..."**_ _I'm so nervous, his eyes is begging for me to say something. I just look straight on the ceiling so I wouldn't see his face._ _ **"since high school, that's why I asked you to be my prom"**_ _he chuckle that gives me a reason to look down on him._ _ **"why are you laughing?"**_ _he just shake his head and smile cheekily on me._ _ **"how about you? since when did you realize you like me?"**_ _I ask that made him stop from smiling. His face became serious, his hands went back to the both side of my head._  
  
_**"since the beginning, I said to myself I'm gonna marry Sehun so we won't get separated anymore and we can play forever together. Before it's senseless but then as we grow that promise is starting to make more sense, as I understand what life and love means as we grow up together. I got to know you better, I got to understand you that just gave me more reason why I want to marry Sehun, more reason why I don't want to get separated from him"**_ _he smile that allows me to breathe._ _ **"because he is cute and I love him"**_  
  
_His smiling face suddenly become serious, his lips slowly went down to my lips. My heart is beating crazily and it become louder as our lips touch. This kiss is really different from last night, it's slow and full of....love._  
  
_I suddenly remember all the things we shared together, all the confessions that I failed to do. All the jealous moment whenever he is not with me and talking to others. It' hurts but I stupidly bare it for our friendship's sake. But now, all the pain and heart aches are slowly fading being replaced by happiness and excitement for whatever chapter we are about to unfold next._  
  
_After that day at the motel, we walk home but we are all got surprised as police circled around Luhan's place. We saw his step-dad drag out of their house, struggling and screaming for 'help ! I didn't do it!'. We approached one of the police and they said Luhan's step-dad was arrested for drug abuse and drug dealing. I felt so relieved that the monster on Luhan's house is finally out and I can finally see the true smile on his face, he is now free._  
  
**"Uncle Sehun?"** Sooya hold on my hand, we are still walking going to the highway. I look down to her while holding her small hand. **"Uncle Luhan said you can build houses? Is that true? can you build a house for me and Byeol? we want it up in the tree! there's a big tree at Uncle Luhan's backyard! I want to call you to put house up there, but Uncle Luhan don't know your number! once we get home can you do it? can you build a house for me and Byeol? please! please!"** I stop walking, I look at Kyungsoo and Jongin. It's the end of the world, I don't have much time to do that for Sooya. I suddenly felt really sad for this cute little girl, she don't even know what is about to happen tomorrow. Fuck that meteor!  
  
**"sooya don't pressure Uncle Sehun"** Kyungsoo said. **"I'm sorry-"**  
  
**"no it's okay!"** I said. I can see worry on their eyes, Kyungsoo almost teared up. I know Sooya's future is unsure as of the moment, I know Kyungsoo and Jongin are worried even they are not showing it to her. **"** **I can build that house, we will build a house up there"** I want to give Sooya a bit of a future even our time is running out.  
  
**"REALLY!? YEAY!!"** she jump in happiness, Kyungsoo and Jongin smiled at me as if they are thanking me. **"DADDY! BYEOL AND I WILL HAVE A HOUSE UP IN THE TREE!!!"** Sooya scream while jumping, she is excited. But then I really can't help but to feel a bit sad about it. _Ah, this is so stressing_.  
  
We keep walking until we reach a convenient store, it's already abandoned and half empty. It seems people become more desperate that they wouldn't care anymore if they will steal just to survive.  
  
We decided to take a break there and eat something that we could get inside. Luckily Jongin and I still got some a galon of water and some bread, we get some easy open canned goods as well. We left money at the counter and then left to eat outside.  
  
**"Honey! I saw a car at the back, it's already abandoned. No car keys, you think we can use it?"** Jongin and I gave it a look. Windows are broken, no things inside, seems it got rob too.  
  
**"I'll try to make it work"** Jongin said, he get in and yeah he did made it work! **"YES! let's go?"**  
  
**"Daddy! that is not our car!"** Sooya yelled that made us stop, her innocence just breaks my heart. How could we explain this to her?  
  
**"ah"** Kyungsoo sit down to level Sooya's face. **"** **we will just gonna borrow it sweetie"** he lied but it's for the best.  
  
Jongin walk to them and hold Sooya's hand and smile at her.  
**"why don't we just leave a note for the owner to see, how's that?"**  
  
Sooya's face light up and smile that makes me smile too.  
**"okay! I'll do it!!"** she pulled her art materials inside her small pink backpack.  
  
I smiled at Kyungsoo as he came over to me and to put all their stuff inside the car.  
  
**"damn it's hard"** Kyungsoo mumbles but I heard it. I know they are trying their best to stay positive and make everything a play for Sooya. When Kyungsoo said that I couldn't help but to agree yeah _Damn! It's hard!_  
  
I remember when Luhan and I decided to start our life together.  
  
_After Luhan's step-dad got arrested a gossip spread out saying Luhan and his step-dad has a relationship which is not true, they even used Luhan's part-time job at a bar as waiter to prove that he is selling his body to his customers instead of beer._  
  
_Luhan is staying at my place that time when the rumor spread around the town so when my highly respected parents heard that stupid gossip they threw him out, I got really mad at my parents I even fight with my Dad when I defended Luhan. I didn't expect of all people they are the one who first to judge Luhan, their bestfriend's kid who grew up with me._  
  
_**"se-sehun, i-it's okay....please don't fight with your parents because of me! don't....please"**_ _he pleaded while holding on my fist, his eyes field with tears once again like that night. This is not what I promised him!_ _ **"go...go back inside!"**_ _he said then he pick up his things that has been thrown out._  
  
_**"Sehun get inside now!"**_ _my Dad shouted._ _ **"I can't believe you would turn out like this Luhan, go elsewhere and reflect on what you did."**_ _I suddenly felt a really big lump inside my chest when he said that to Luhan_  
  
_**"I-I'm sorry...Uncle....I mean Mr. Oh"**_ _my breathing tightened as I saw him bow at my Dad's direction._ _ **"I...I'm sorry"**_ _that made me cry in anger._  
  
_**"STOP APOLOGIZING TO SOMETHING THAT YOU DIDN'T DO!"**_ _I pulled him to stand, his eyes are flooding in tears while sobbing like a kid._ _ **"STOP CRYING!"**_  
  
_**"SEHUN! INSIDE NOW!"**_ _My dad shouted once again._  
  
_He let go of my hand then pushed me to our door step._  
_**"I'll be okay"**_ _he forcefully smile._ _ **"I'll be going to the city, I'll find a job there and I'll be alright, you? be a good kid, listen to your parents always."**_ _he said but I know and I can see through his tears that he didn't mean those._  
  
_**"I'm not a kid anymore don't treat me like one, I'm coming with you! I might die in this place if I stay another hour with them."**_ _I glared at my Dad, I went inside saw my Mom crying. I straight up to my room, my Mom followed and lock the door._  
  
_**"where are you going? Sehun! are you insane?"**_ _I continue packing my things while listening to my Mom's bullshit._ _ **"Luhan changed after his step-dad came! he is no longer the Luhan you know! Look what is he doing with you!"**_ _I bare everything she says as I don't want to hurt her. I took my small savings as well, I don't know where are we going to end up but I'm sure I don't want to stay in this place._ _ **"Sehun! listen to me! please! Son!"**_ _after packing, I went down and my Dad is at the bottom of the stairs glaring at me. I can see through his breath that he is really angry._  
  
_**"If you step down here? you are no longer my son!"**_  
  
_**"Mom! Dad! what is happening?"**_ _my little sister came out from her room, it seems she just woke up._ _ **"Oppa, where are you going?"**_  
  
_**"Suni, go back to your room!"**_ _Mom said then she drag my little sister inside her room, I just smile at her as I know I won't be able to see her again once I step out of this place._  
  
_**"don't waste your brain with that prostitute!"**_ _my dad said not even thinking what may Luhan feel if he heard that. He is so cruel!_  
  
_**"don't call him that!"**_ _I stand in front of my Dad and just look at him straight in the eyes._ _ **"Luhan's step-dad is abusing him everyday and he works at the bar as a waiter to pay for his graduation fee so he could get his diploma and get the hell out of this place! You don't know any of that-"**_ _I laugh as I thought something else._ _ **"no I know, even you know all this you still believe on those stupid gossip because you don't want to get dirty your reputation, am I right?"**_  
  
_**"you bastard! look what that Luhan is doing to you! you're talking back at me-"**_  
  
_**"which I should have done before!"**_ _I cut off._ _ **"before you even open that mouth of yours!"**_ _I walk passed my Dad, I didn't look back as I don't want to see him anymore. I closed the door behind me._  
  
  
_I took a deep breath, I know this is a big decision and I hope I could make it. I hope we could make it. I look straight at Luhan who is still picking up his stuff on the ground while sobbing._ _ **"Let's go, before the last bus go?"**_ _Instead of an answer he just look up to me and hug me. I hug him back and kissed his temple._ _ **"No one will hurt you ever again, I promise that okay?"**_ _he nod and whispers bunch of thank yous and now with I love yous. My heart suddenly felt at ease because of that. This is the best decision I ever made._  
  
_So we runaway, left our town to start a new life in the City. We found a small apartment, sunlight is barely coming in, one small bed which is not a big deal for us, one light is about to die out. Even the place is really bad we still took it because that is what we can afford. We are still unemployed and this city is very tough for fresh graduates like us. We are like lambs thrown in a lion's nest._  
  
_Luhan and I do job hunts almost everyday for two months, we are waiting for emails, phone calls but....nothing._  
  
**_"hey, it's okay! Let's try again tomorrow? okay?"_** _He said as if he didn't say that last month. Everything is in a cycle but in a wrong turn, nothing on us is moving forward. It feels like our life is keep on falling like this run down apartment._  
  
_**"MR. OH! MR. LU! OPEN THE DOOR! PAY ME UP YOU BASTARDS!"**_ _Luhan's hand is on my mouth, trying to calm me down as he know I can't take this kind of mistreatment. Yes we can't pay up but can they consider our situation?_  
  
_**"she'll go away, be quite"**_ _Luhan whispers, he pulled me to lay down on our small bed. We are facing each other, I felt so tired but I couldn't see any of it on his eyes. His soft hand touch my face._ _ **"I love you"**_ _he said that makes my world stop for a moment._  
  
_I was about to answer him but then another shout and a set of bangs on our door coming from our landlord happen._  
_**"I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE IN THERE! IF YOU CAN'T PAY UP NEXT MONTH START PACKING UP! OKAY?"**_ _we both got startled as our landlord banged our door._ _ **"IT'S STUPID TO RUN AWAY FROM YOUR PARENTS IF YOU CAN'T STAND ON YOUR OWN FEET! KIDS THESE DAYS!"**_ _a sudden flashback came into my head, the time my Dad throw Luhan out of our house._  
  
_Is it stupid if we run away from hell? Is it stupid if I run away to protect the person I love the most? Is it stupid if I want to stop the pain?_  
  
_I stop thinking as he cupped my face then he lean closer his head to whisper on my ear._ _ **"tomorrow, you have a job interview at Gyu Construction."**_  
  
_**"what? shit! no way!"**_ _I dream to be part of that company as they are the best in the city when it comes to building condos, houses. I want to be their architect someday. I never thought they would response to my application._  
  
_**"I saw the email earlier and they want you to be there 8AM tomorrow-"**_  
  
_**"shit!"**_ _I hugged Luhan tightly. I'm so excited!_ _ **"I'll ace this one! I promise!"**_  
  
_**"you should or else we'll be throw out of here"**_ _he chuckle, he really makes everything light and fun. That is how tough he is._ _ **"but I don't mind living on streets as long as I'm with you."**_ _he continued that just made me flutter._  
  
_**"cheesy!"**_ _I kissed his lips._ _ **"if that happens,**_ _ **you'll still be the prettiest"**_ _I tucked his hair behind his ear, I kissed his lips once again but this time it's longer and deeper. My heart is pounding as if this is our first kiss. I sucked his tongue that made him moan between our kisses, I got turned on and I let him feel it by rubbing it on his thigh._  
  
_I felt his hand slip inside and grab my hard on, he stop the kiss I sat down and lean on the bed's headboard. we are both catching our breath, I can see in his eyes same lust I'm having for him. We have done only thigh fucking as we are afraid I might accidentally got him pregnant which we not ready for, so we have to satisfy ourselves by doing more foreplays._  
  
_**"let's just be quick"**_ _I said and take off his pants, lay him down._ _ **"spread your legs, lu"**_ _I really love calling him Lu, specially when it comes to our sexy time. He widely spread his legs then pulled him closer so my hard on is near his wet hole. I look up to see him biting his lower lip, he knows how loud he is and we get bunch of complains about it. As much as I want to hear him moan at the loudest volume of his voice but we can't and we don't want that month extension be shortened._  
  
_I started pushing two of my fingers in, it's wet inside and really hot. He is really turned on that makes me want to on to it. He jolted as I gave him a little handjob too while my other hand is penetrating his wet hole. He hold his own mouth to stop his moans but he let go of his mouth and started clutching on the bedsheet as I speed up everything, his mouth agape to breathe through his mouth, it was fast almost the same pace as what I'm doing to him._  
  
_**"fu-fuck Se-ah"**_ _he arc his back, cover his mouth to moan that turns into mumble. I can see that he is feeling really good so I speed up stroking him, four fingers are now fucking his wet hole. But I felt my cock is aching for attention and I don't know what to do._  
  
**"put it in"**  
  
_I stop moving my hands because I can't believe he really just said that._ _ **"n-no..."**_ _I stutter, nervousness is moving on my chest and let my imagination tortures me._ _ **"what if-"**_ _I got startled when he pulled me on top of him and my tip almost went inside of him but lucky it slipped out._ _ **"what if I get you pregnant? we can't even afford this apartment what more baby's milk which is more expensive than adults milk"**_  
  
_**"what's the use of these?"**_ _he pulled out something from his discarded pant's pocket. It's a box of condom which I don't know where it came from._ _ **"I'm sorry, I know we are tight financially to buy these but can we just make love and forget the world tonight? ha?"**_ _his eyes are begging once again but he is right, we are been busy finding jobs and we are really exhausted emotionally and physically. I want to take a break from this cruel world and have my own with Luhan, even just for a night._  
  
_I kissed him first to agree on him. I kissed him passionately until I felt he got turn on that hits my tummy._ _ **"tonight, I'll give you the best sex of your life"**_  
  
_**"oooh really? give me that"**_ _he wiggle his brows, play circles with my hair using his fingers then he suddenly bit his lower lip that excites me even more. I pushed him back to bed, spread his legs that startled him base on what looks giving me right now. I pushed just the tip and I know he'll be surprised._ _ **"ah wait! sehun! ah! the condom!"**_ _he yelled but I just continue penetrating him, I just want to feel his hotness inside. His tightness that is eating me up. His own cum wrapping mine is just so fucking sexy._ _ **"can you...can you do it properly...please"**_ _he cried and I know he wanted me to go all the way in but if I do I might come inside him and that's gonna be dangerous. I pulled my tip that made a pop sound and it's fucking sexy._ _ **"hah what are? ooooh"**_ _he went back laying down as I pushed inside in him but now with a plastic around my cock. I thrust even deeper until I reached it, his P-spot._  
  
_**"does it feel good?"**_ _I asked, he nod while breathing heavily and constantly biting his lower lip which I guess his new habit now. I moved a little yet he already moaned, I went on top of him while my hands are on the side of his head. Our eyes met as he open them, he smiled at me and cupped my face with his soft hands that is so warm that I could sleep on them._  
  
_**"thank you for staying with me"**_ _he said and a tear fell, I kissed it then his lips. All I want is for his to forget until all he could only think of is me, my thrust, pleasure and my lips on his._  
  
_We stop kissing as I felt the knot in my abdomen. I look at him as I continue thrusting in and out of his tightness. Everything about Luhan is beautiful even the sex we are having is fucking great._  
  
_**"ah"**_ _I closed my eyes in pure ectasy, my whole body is feeling so good as I came inside that rubber plastic. I held on his thin waist and pushed on him a little bit deeper that made him moan. I notice cute cock is being left out so I hold it to give some loving, his dick is just a bit smaller than mine and this area is really well shaved, his tip is oozing with tiny beads and he starting to get hard around my palm. I tried to pump it and he amazingly moan, I kept that pace until his moans turn into cries._  
  
_**"AH! AH! SEHUN-AH! I'M-- FASTER! AH!"**_ _I look up to his pleasured face, his body perfectly arc and a thick string of cum squirts on his chest. So sexy, fuck I want more but I can see on his face that he is already tired._ _ **"that's great hah"**_  
  
_I smile and run my fingers through my hair and slowly pulled out of him and fuck his rim is inviting me again but shit no I can't do it again. I must stop myself. I took a deep breath to call myself and my dick out, I get up and did all the cleaning with our body. Luhan fell asleep that give me a chance to watch his face, it's peaceful whenever he is sleeping and his soft snores is a lullaby to me._  
  
  
_The next day, I got the job and I'm already starting on Monday. When I get home Luhan is waiting for me and he immediately hugged me, he even cry in happiness for me while telling how proud he is to me. I know this is start of our life and I promised I will give everything to him. I won't messed up for his sake._  
  
**"Uncle Sehun! Look! I drew you on my sketch book!"** I look back at the backseat where Kyungsoo is sleeping beside Sooya. I look at the drawing she made, she is good in details. She drew my backpack, my denim jacket over my white hoodie, my perm hair and my sad face. It's been awhile since the last time I felt happiness. **"Uncle Sehun's face is sad like Uncle Luhan, look!"** She showed me a drawing of Luhan, I know that's him because of his beautiful deer like eyes, his beanie that loves to wear and we have same sad face like what Sooya said.  
  
**"Uncle Luhan is sad? why?"**  
  
**"because he said he lost a very special to him"** Sooya look at her own drawing then she touch the tummy of Luhan in her drawing.  
  
**"Sooya, why don't you draw Papa's face while sleeping?"** Jongin said to Sooya.  
  
**"okay!!"** she giggles and did what her Daddy told her.  
  
**"sorry about that, Sooya and Luhan are really close, she kept on visiting Luhan after her school....maybe Luhan told her about what happen"** Jongin said, I just nod and smile a little. Pain is still pierced in my heart even it's been so a year, this pain will never leave. **"are you okay? you are not much of a talker huh?"**  
  
**"no, I'm not"**  
  
**"hmm"** Jongin hummed while eyes still on the road. **"Luhan, don't talk much too but his facial expression talks louder than his voice. You guys are really the same."**  
  
**"yeah we are"** I look at him and then he suddenly yawned, I know he is making himself awake that's why he is talking. **"I can drive, you might be tired"**  
  
**"no, I can still drive. I just need someone to talk to while driving to wake me up."**  
  
**"hmm"** I should help him them. I think some things that we can talk about. **"where do you work?"**  
  
**"ah, now your talking."** he chuckles. **"well, to answer your question I am a financial analyst while Kyungsoo is just at home to be a hands on Papa for Sooya"** he smile, I can see on his face that he is happy.  
**"so this is the feeling of losing someone you love before it even happens"**  
  
I felt something breaks inside me as he said those words. I realize that we all gonna die soon and his family at the back will be gone soon.  
  
**"I have a beautiful plan for Sooya and to our little one"**  
  
**"little one?"**  
  
**"yeah"** Jongin chuckles but there are tears on his eyes. For the first time I saw fear and sadness in him. **"It's a surprise for Sooya but-"** he took a deep breath but as he breath out he teared up.  
  
**"Jongin pull over"** I firm order made Jongin to pull over, it's Kyungsoo. Jongin step out of the car and so did Kyungsoo, I look back at Sooya who is sleeping still holding her crayons.  
  
I look in front where Kyungsoo is calming Jongin.  
**"Honey, we'll be okay"** Kyungsoo calmly said.  
  
**"I'm sorry"** Jongin sobs while hugging his husband tightly. It breaks my heart to see a family fall apart because of a disaster like this. Makes me think how unfair this is, they don't deserve to be part.  
I look at Luhan on my phone's wallpaper. _We dont_.  
  
  
_**"thank you for your purchase!"**_ _the lady said before handing over to me a small paper bag and inside that bag is a red velvet ring box. It's been 3 years, we are now both successful with our profession. Me as Gyu Construction's best architect and Luhan is now running Lovelu Bakery and one of the best pastry chef in the city. We now own a car for ourselves and we just recently bought a penthouse for the family we want to build. And I guess it's about time to start that family we've been wanting to have._  
  
_I hop inside my bmw, a bouquet of red tulips on my shotgun seat. I look at myself in the mirror, I am ready. I took a deep breath pulled out the ring box to check the ring I bought for Luhan. It's a Cartier Ring white small diamonds around it's silver ring, I asked them to customized it and ingraved 'Luhan, I love you' on the inner ring. So he will always be reminded that I love him._  
  
_I kept the box inside my coat's pocket then drives to Luhan's Bakery and he was there waiting for me outside. I parked my car in front of him and I already can see the smile on his face. I step out and walk in front of the most beautiful man in the world._  
  
_He smile while wrapping his hands around my waist, I cupped his face and kiss his beautiful lips._ _ **"literally you taste so sweet, my love"**_ _I said that made him chuckle._ _ **"cinnamon?"**_ _I guess, yeah I know that taste._  
  
_**"yeah I just ate one earlier"**_ _he giggles then held my hand._  
  
_**"you keep eating sweets almost everyday, you don't workout but you don't get fat, how unfair is that?"**_  
  
_**"I do work out"**_ _he said that made me think if he secretly goes to gym? Since when?_ _ **"on bed....with you"**_ _he winked at me that kills me inside. Damn he is good._  
  
_**"hey love birds don't block the customer's way"**_ _oh! there you go Minseok, Luhan's pastry chef too. He always make sweet cakes yet he is always bitter whenever he sees us._  
  
_**"sorry"**_ _I sarcastically said and bow my head a bit jokingly._ _ **"let's go? before he throw out bitter cupcakes on us"**_  
  
_**"sehun!"**_ _Luhan chuckles and slap my chest to stop me from teasing his friend._ _ **"Min, please take over the shop for me."**_  
  
_**"I know, go"**_ _he said that just made us chuckle. I wish he found a sweetness for hiams bitter heart._  
  
_I open up the car's door for Luhan and he immediately smile at me when he saw his usual seat is occupied by the bouquet. He pulled me for another kiss._  
  
_**"thank you"**_  
  
_**"you know thank you is not what I want"**_ _I wiggle my brows and I know he knows what I'm talking about but not now. What I want right now is for him to say yes and marry me._  
  
_**"okay, I know"**_ _he chuckle and get inside with the bouquet on his lap. I close the door and I suddenly felt nervous. I took a deep breath before getting inside my car, he is busy sniffing the flowers and I can see happiness on his face. Whole three years all I can see is this and I'm so glad it's happening. The promised to make him happy all the time is finally happening._  
  
_**"so what is the occasion? it's not our birthday or anniversary? what is your made up occasion this time? ha?"**_ _we both chuckle at my excuses so I could date him every other day._  
  
_**"nothing, I just want to eat dinner with you"**_  
  
_**"oooh, that's new."**_ _his chuckles is a beautiful music in my ear._ _ **"are we going to eat? I'm kinda hungry"** he whines, I wish I could see it but I don't want to get us into accident of I get my eyes off the road._  
  
_**"where do you want to eat?"**_  
  
_**"I want so burger"**_  
  
_**"burger?"**_  
  
_**"yeah...but not at some fancy restaurants! I want something around some stores here"**_ _I glance at him while looking at the stores we passed by. He really is beautiful, God how come I have him as my boyfriend. Do you love me this much?_ _ **"yah! eyes on the road please!"**_ _he said that made me look back at the road. He caught me._  
  
_We found a small hamburger shop and ate there, it's a place for family I guess. As I look around, the customers are in groups like a family._  
  
_**"Let's come back here"**_ _I look beside me, Luhan is cupping his own face and lovingly looking at the kids playing inside the small playpen. He look at me._ _ **"once we have our own kids, let's come back here"**_  
  
_**"about that"**_ _I took a deep breath again, I pulled out the box I've been keeping. As soon as he saw it he sit down properly with a surprised look on his face._ _ **"can we start a family so we could go back here?"**_  
_I open up the box and showed him the ring._ _ **"Luhan, will you marry me?"**_ _I straightly utter even I'm inch away from fainting due to nervousness._  
  
_**"since the beginning you know I want to marry you right?"**_ _I nod and smile, yeah he did say that._ _ **"but thank you for asking me again"**_ _we both are smiling from ear to ear as I slip a ring on his finger that perfectly fits on his finger._  
  
_**"I want to kiss you right now but we choose a no PDA place-"**_ _I just kissed his hand with a ring on it since I can't kiss him here, kids might saw us. But I guess he love that more, I made him speechless._  
  
_We just kissed when we arrived our penthouse, not just kissed we even go further than that. I kissed his neck that makes his knees wobble so I just pick him up to where he is standing. He wrap his arms and legs around me as we continue kissing, I took the chance to walk inside our queen size bed. I threw him on our soft bed that makes me suddenly think about our first sex, we did it on a small single bed, it was dark not that we want it but because we don't have a choice. He deserve this soft bed and everything that we right now._  
  
_I remove my coat and drop it on the floor._  
_**"pull my pants for me please"**_ _I watch him unbutonning and unzipping his pants then stop that is my cue to pull his pants down and threw it somewhere, his cock sprung in front of me. He sit down and spread his legs showing his wet hole. I just stand there and watch him take his own fingers in his mouth. He is teasing and I know that very well._  
  
_I look down to my pants, my bulge is starting to show. Whatever Luhan do turns me on, especially now that he is fucking his own hole with his fingers. It got more hotter as the ring I just put on his is now fucking him._  
  
_**"lucky ring"**_ _I mumbled._ _ **"stop playing it's my turn"**_ _I said while unzipping my pants to show him how hard I am for him._ _ **"do you want to hold it?"**_ _I ask as I notice the lustful look he is making towards my cock._  
  
_**"ah"**_ _He moaned as he pulled his fingers out of his hole so he could wrap it around my cock. I never get used to how soft his hands whenever he touch me like this. His pretty fingers with a ring on it is now making friction with my cock and that is fucking sexy._  
  
_**"stop now, I might come"**_ _he let go of me so I took that chance to get a condom pack inside our bedside drawer. Another memory came in, the time when we can't even afford a pack of condom but now we have it in different flavors._  
  
_**"hey we don't need that"**_ _Luhan pulled me down to our bed, lucky I was able to support my body or else I might fall all my weight on his._ _ **"It's your night Mr. Oh Se...hun"**_ _he sexily whispers on my ear that give me more courage to do it, this is the fucking first time we are doing it without condoms._  
  
_**"fuck!"**_ _I unbuttoned my sleeves and throw it then he aggressively kissed Luhan on the lips, tasting every fucking piece of him. I held on his wrist together using my one hand and place it above him while my other hand is slowly put guide my cock to enter Luhan's beautiful wet cave. Once I get in I put my pinned his wrists using my both hands, I stop kissing him to let him let all out of his moan._  
  
_**"AH~ AAAAAAAH~"**_ _he moan louder as my tip starting to stretch him out._ _ **"you.....ah sehun"**_  
  
_**"I going in"**_  
  
_**"wait it's not full yet? haaaah~"**_ _I slowly slip in just half of me, It's much hotter inside. Fuck this is so much better with condoms on!_  
  
_**"no, that just half of it ah!"**_ _we both groans as I thrust my full cock inside him._ _ **"haaah that...that's all of it"**_  
  
_**"you....hah...did you got bigger?"**_ _he utter and I can see on his face that he is really in a huge pain._  
  
_**"no, you just can feel me now but don't worry it's going to feel awesome once I start moving"**_ _I assure._ _ **"shall I move?"**_  
  
_I slightly move but he cutely shake his head and pout. So cute!_  
_**"no..no..no, wait"**_ _I'm sorry Luhan, your cuteness will never stop me._  
_**"it hurts! hah!"**_ _I started to thrust in and out._  
  
_**"just bare it for a bit"**_ _I keep speeding up the pace so he could get used to it even better._  
  
_**"AH! AH! AH! SEHUN! IT HURTS! HAAH WAIT HAAH"**_ _he scream but I ignored him and continue thrusting until he finally got used to my size and his wetness lube me up that's why I got in and out smoothly._ _ **"ooooh ooooh haaaah that shit, so goood mmmh"**_ _his beautiful moans is now echoing inside our room, I felt heat in every thrust Im making and it burns around him but it feels really good. I'm afraid I might get addicted to this, fuck!_  
  
_**"ah fuck Luhan! your so good"**_ _I kept moving my hips back and forth until I finally felt it, my first come inside him. I look at him and kissed him._ _ **"Luhan, I'm coming in"**_ _I said while still shaking his body, he nod and so I sit back and hold on his waist. I look down and watch myself cum inside him, I can't breath at how beautifully connected our bodies._  
  
_I can't stop myself from smiling while releasing my juice inside him. Knowing maybe one of my sperm fight and become our first baby, who knows._  
  
_**"It's hot, they are hot"**_ _Luhan smiles, eyes are close and I guess he also trying to feel everything. I pull out after making my release, Luhan sit up and started to stroke his hard on which I think about to make his release too._  
  
_I kissed his lips slowly, down to his neck, his deep collar bone. I unbuttoned his blue silky sleeves while planting hickeys on his shoulder, chest and neck making it all red marks. My kisses goes down to his tummy, I licked his bellybutton that tickles him and made his dick twitch. I licked him there over and over again until he slowly making cute releases on his tip that is luring me to take him inside my mouth. I lay on my stomach so I could suck his dick._  
  
_**"SEHUN! AH! NO!"**_ _I held on his both wrist to stop him from stopping me. I bobbed my head up and down until his tip hits my throat I swirled my tongue around him then sucked him off that makes him moan so loud._ _ **"sehun huhuhu please sehun"**_ _he cries as I continue sucking his off, I look up to check how he perfectly arc his back and suddenly a very hot cum release shoot straight to my throat. Even his cum is sweet like his cookies._  
  
_I let go of his wrist so I could hold on his dick to suck him dry then after that I pulled it out and look at Luhan who is still breathing so heavy._  
  
_**"you don't have to do that"**_  
  
_**"but I can, so why not? right?"**_ _I pulled him to rest back on my chest. kissed him and he might taste himself right now. Fuck that turns me on?_  
  
_I reach for his hole that is still wet because of my loads. I stop our kiss as I'm having another hard on because of him._  
_**"can we I do it again?"**_ _I asked._  
  
_**"making sure huh?"**_ _he smirk at me._ _ **"okay, let's do it till we can"**_ _he pulled me for another kiss that leads us to do more sex. We did it in different kind of position making sure that tonight we will have our baby._  
  
_**"SEHUN!"**_  
_**"LU-AH!"**_  
  
_We both cum, me inside him and him on the bedsheets. This is our fourth round now maybe? I can't remember anymore.We both breathe heavily, I look at our curtains and a hint of morning is now coming in. I look at the clock on our bedside, it's 5:30AM now. Fuck!_  
  
_I slowly pulled out and cum is overflowing out of Luhan, the bed is all moist with our cum. Luhan lay on his back, still panting and drunk in pleasure so do I. We are having sex for almost ten hours and fuck that was the longest we had in years._  
  
_**"best sex ever?"**_ _I asked and then kissed him, he just nod and kissed me back._ _ **"let's clean up"**_  
  
_**"I can't, my hip hurts"**_  
  
_**"oh of course you will, don't worry leave it all to me"**_ _I carry him bridal lift that made him laugh. I took him to the tub, I bathe him and I did too. I dry him up and his hair before clothing him with pajamas that matches mine. I change our bed's mattress with a new one then I carry him back to bed so we could take a good rest._  
  
_**"thank you for everything, Sehun"**_ _he kept saying that for years and I know whenever he say that he always mean that day when we runaway._  
  
_**"stop thinking about it, sleep now"**_  
  
_He nod and rest his head on my shoulder._  
_**"I love you, Sehun"**_  
  
_**"I love you my sweet cookie"**_ _he chuckle and didn't protest at the nickname I gave, I think he likes that. We kissed and drift ourselves to sleep. This feeling, this peace I want to feel it everyday with him._  
  
_After a month we finally got married, we invited all of friends. Family? no one came from our family. We haven't heard anything from them, even Suni my little sister. I wonder how is she, I hope she is okay. But even are family didn't came our wedding become the most memorable because it is filled by our friends we met in this tough city and a gift came in._  
  
_Our first baby._  
  
_Luhan announced it on our wedding day that he is four weeks pregnant, I don't know what react. I just broke down in tears in front of our friends. I kissed Luhan many times to let him know how happy I am. The best day ever._  
  
_I'm gonna be a Dad._  
_We are going to be parents._  
  
**"Sehun, can you drive?"** Kyungsoo asked after him and Jongin talked outside. **"Jongin can't drive when he is emotional"**  
  
**"ah, yes no problem. I'll drive."** we switched position, the three of them is seated at the back which I requested.  
  
**"Sehun, I'll just sleep for an hour then we'll switch okay?"** I just nod, though I don't mind driving till we reached our destination. Our destination, Luhan. How is he right now? I hope he is okay.  
  
I started driving, the road is pitch black lucky we have this car on full tank with good batteries. I look at the family using the rare view mirror, they are cuddling peacefully. I remember when Luhan and I became parents we usually cuddle like that almost everyday. I missed it so much, I missed him and his laughter. I missed it more now that we don't have enough time.  
  
Jongin said before the morning comes we will reach their place, I can't believe Luhan really went this far away from me.  
  
  
_**"I'm leaving"**_ _I kissed Luhan who is sitting on the couch while rubbing his four months old tummy._ _ **"please stay here, don't go to the shop if it's not needed okay?"**_  
  
_**"okay, I won't."**_ _he cupped my face and kissed me countless of times that flutters my heart. I love his kisses._ _ **"I love you"**_ _I kneel on floor so I could kiss his tummy that is so warm._ _ **"I love you, Daddy is leaving be a good boy!"**_ _I said to our baby, the doctor said it is better to talk to them as they can already recognized voices. And I want my son to know how much I love him even he is not out here with me. I'm so excited to meet him._  
  
_**"See you later, this meeting is just quick"**_ _I said then I look up to his eyes, Luhan cupped my face then kissed me again._  
  
_**"I love you so much"**_ _he said that sends warmth in my heart._ _ **"take care, see you later"**_ _he added, I nod and stand up. I kissed him one last time before leaving. As soon as I get in my car I felt a heavy weight on my chest that I guess maybe I just missed them so much, which I was wrong._  
  
_Because after the meeting I got a call from a hospital near to our penthouse._  
  
_**"Your husband is in the emergency room right now-"**_ _world crashing, my husband and emergency room in one sentence is very painful to heara and more painful when I saw him in the hospital bed. I can't come near him because he is in ICU, many tubes are connected to him. I know he looks good in white but not a hospital gown._  
  
_**"the baby didn't make it"**_ _the doctor standing beside me said. I close my eyes wishing that this was all a dream rather a nightmare. How can I wake?_ _ **"before the accident the baby has no longer heartbeat-"**_  
  
_**"wha-what?"**_ _I surprisingly look at the doctor._ _ **"no, they are fine when I left earlier! my baby is alive in his-"**_  
  
_**"your husband didn't tell you?"**_  
  
_**"tell me what? exactly?"**_  
  
_**"we called your doctor, told us about his last check up the baby is has congenital heart defects that's why the baby has no longer heartbeat."**_ _what? last check up was two days ago, fuck the last check up I wasn't there because I have to take over his shop but I fetch him after and we went home._  
  
_**"no! he just told me our baby is a boy, he told me that he is healthy-"**_  
  
_**"Yo**_ _ **ur husband don't want to remove the baby since he needs you to be there, but I guess he didn't tell you yet up until now. I'm sorry."**_  
  
_**"no! Luhan! wake up! tell them that is not true!"**_ _I look stupid right now why banging the glass of his room._ _ **"fuck, this is not real! this can't be happening!"**_ _my heart is crushing into tiny bits, the pain is unbearable it makes me hard to breathe._  
  
_**"Mr. Oh, I know this is really painful but we need your consent to remove the baby inside"**_ _tears won't stop falling from my eyes, I can't help but the imagine how would they take my dead baby out._ _ **"your husband's life would be in danger if we keep the baby inside for another day"**_  
  
_a nod, a nod is all I could do. I can't barely say it._  
  
_Why is this happening to us? another heartbreak? for Luhan? Luhan please wake up, I don't know what to do anymore. Please wake up._  
  
  
**"Hey! still up? you are tough!"** Jongin transferred to the shotgun seat as soon as he wakes up. He wakes up after an hour exactly. **"pull over, I'll drive!"**  
  
**"no it's okay, I can still drive. You can go back to sleep, it's okay"** I said but Jongin shake his head.  
  
**"no, I'm awake. Gotta make the most of this world."** we both laugh at his on point sayings. **"so? are you in a relationship right now?"**  
  
**"no, I don't."** and I never will have other relationship other than Luhan. He is my one true love and I promised to myself that I wouldn't anybody else like how I loved him. I look a bit on Jongin and I know this is a personal question but I hope he could answer me. **"how about Luhan? is he in a relationship right now?"**  
  
**"yeah"** Jongin says that dies my hopes and dream. **"with cookies"** he suddenly laugh. Is he teasing me? **"I'm sorry did I scared you? oooh I'm really sorry"** he is sorry but he is still laughing. _Asshole_. **"don't worry that guys seems to love you still, he still got your pictures up on his wall atleast"**  
  
**"that's good to know"** It's really good to know that after year I am still his love, this gives me more reason to go home. To my home, to my sweet cookie.  
  
_After that accident Luhan is not himself anymore, he cries all day. Makes me go back to our past lives, when he lost his both parents, when the world crushed him and yet another lost happen. Our biggest lost._  
  
_It's hard to see him like this, I just want to run away with him again and start a new life. I want to go back in time and just stayed with him all the fucking time. I shouldn't have left his said._  
  
_**"Luhan, let's eat breakfast?"**_ _he finally look up to me, his skin is pale, his beautiful eyes is slowly fading, he no longer smile or laugh, our house is too quite....so quite. We wanted peace but not this kind of peace. I'm so tired._  
  
_**"It's my fault, I should've"**_ _he broke down, again. Shit, it's early in the morning and he cried already. I kneel down so I could hug him that just made him cry louder._ _ **"I lost him...I lost our baby...sehun-ah"**_  
  
_**"n-no, it's not your fault"**_ _I said this countless of times but he couldn't accept it. He thought he lost our angel because of the accident. I explained to him and I know he knows that already but he still don't want to believe truth. In denial, that is the doctor told me that he might experience. Two accidents happen and there's a tendency he would actually blame himself for our baby's death. And they told me to be strong for him, to not lose him. Give him all the love and support, make him feel that he safe._  
  
_I hug him tightly and whispers bunch of 'it's okay' and 'everything's gonna be alright', which I hope it did._  
  
_A year passed, I lost the Luhan I love. I tried my best to encourage him to live but he just drown himself in alcohol and sadness. A year he never leave our house. I keep him away from alcohol but he always find his way. I tried to consult some doctors but they just recommend me bunch of pills to calm him down._  
  
_I always talk to him but it seems he not listening to me anymore or to anyone. He is alive but he is not living anymore._  
  
_I came home after a very tiring work at the office, I noticed Luhan is not his usual spot whenever I came home. I look for him everywhere just find him in our baby's room and what surprised the hell out of me is he is trying to hang himself. I hurriedly stop him from get up to the ladder we feel on the floor and I just hug him._  
  
_**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! FUCK! LUHAN!"**_ _I cried but he didn't, I can see on his face that he is desperate._ _ **"LUHAN STOP! PLEASE! I NEED YOU, I LOVE YOU.....I need you"**_ _I said that while cupping his face but he didn't even give me a single expression. God, why is this happening?_  
  
_**"get off of me"**_ _he said then he pushed me and walk out of the room, I followed him and tried to stop him from going down the stairs as he might fall._ _ **"stop touching me!"**_ _that is the last thing I heard before passing out and I just wake in the hospital. I asked the nurse checking my IV what happened and she told me, it's over fatigue and I passed out for two days already. But it feels like I just closed my eyes. Maybe I worked so much and plus the stress at home mixed up. I look for Luhan in the room but he is nowhere. I worried so I asked the nurse where he is and she said he is in the chapel. I borrowed a wheelchair as my knees are still weak, the nurse took me to the hospital's chapel and there he is my Luhan, my sweet cookie._  
  
_God I missed those smile._  
  
_**"thank you, nurse joy"**_ _Luhan said to the nurse and smile. Nurse Joy left us, Luhan kneel then rest his head on my lap._ _ **"I'm sorry"**_ _he said. His voice cracks and I know he is crying again._  
  
_**"It's okay, let me see your face-"**_  
  
_**"I'm leaving"**_ _he said which I don't understand._ _ **" I can't see your face, I'm ashamed of myself, since the beginning all I brought you is pain, nothing....but pain."**_ _he clutched on my dress and I can feel his tears soaking my lap._ _ **"I'm so scared, that day when the doctor said he is no longer breathing, I'm so scared that's why even by just telling you makes me so anxious"**_  
  
_**"I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry couldn't give..."**_ _he sobs._ _ **"I'm sorry I couldn't give the life you really wanted"**_  
  
_**"Luhan, look at me"**_  
  
_**"no! I don't want to!"**_  
  
_**"I know it's hard, I know how painful it is but leaving is not the answer. Can you think about my feelings for a second!"**_ _I yelled that echoes inside the chapel, I felt him startled but he still don't want to look at me._  
  
_**"I'm afraid I might hurt you again, so please be well for me? okay?"**_ _I held his hand to stop him from leaving but he still did. I tried to run after him but my fucking legs betrayed me. The next day I came home, his belongings are no longer with him. He changed his phone number and his social medias are all has been deactivated. I lost him too, my love. My sweet cookie._  
  
_After he left my left became so dull because every single corner of our house has a mark of him. So I decided one day to sell it, so I could moved on. So I could at least move for and not holding myself back in the past. I might be so in love with him that I'm actually waiting for him to come home to me. That he would look for me, he will look for my hugs and kisses. That he misses me too like how I missed him every fucking single seconds of my life not being able to see him. I know one day he'll show up._  
  
**"Uncle Sehun! wake up! wake up! we're here!"** I shut my eyes open and sit up, I fell asleep after Jongin took the wheel earlier. I look at Sooya and Kyungsoo. **"look! that is our house and the blue one is Uncle Luhan's house!"** I look outside where the car stop and to where Sooya is pointing at. Luhan's house, it's a two storey house and there's a beautiful garden outside.  
  
My feet seems to move on it's own, I get inside of his house and look for him that gives me a chance to look around. I am everywhere in this place, it's like a gallery of our own and it smells cookies, his cookies.  
  
So I walk to the kitchen, he was there my sweet cookie. And cutely sleeping his head on a cook book at the kitchen counter. I sat down at the chair beside him and watch him sleep for a good minute before his timer made a loud ding saying his cookies are done. I watch his eyes squint and shut open, he kept adjusting his eyesight to me before realizing who I was. My heart is beating so fast and a blush crossed on his cheeks.  
  
**"welcome home"** he said, words that he always say whenever I go home after a very tiring day at work. Words that I truly missed and his voice that I badly I want to hear. I can die right now.  
  
**"my sweet cookie"** I lean closer to kissed his beautiful lips. I never doubt his love, no matter how much we've been through it's still here. He don't even say it, his love for me still with him. That he will love me even the world ends.  
  
  
-  
  
**"Is it beautiful?"** Sooya nod while looking up to the tree house that Sehun build for her and Byeol. **"what color do you want?"**  
  
**"I want pink!"**  
  
**"no! I want blue!"** Byeol said who just came out running, he pant while holding his knees. Sehun and Sooya are just questionably looking at him. **"Uncle Sehun! make it blue!"**  
  
**"no! blue a for boys! I hate it!"**  
  
**"color doesn't define your gender, all colors is for everybody to like"** Sehun said to the two kids in front of him. **"no arguments, we'll just paint it rainbow since your Dads bought so many paint"**  
  
**"OKAY!"** Sooya and Byeol both agrees to it. That made Sehun happy as the two kids finalized their decision.  
  
**"food is here!"** Baekhyun said, one of Luhan's neighbor came out. They decided to have picnic at Luhan's backyard.  
  
**"Papa! can I have some cookie!"** Byeol asked Baekhyun.  
  
**"yes, but wash your hands first!"** he look at Sooya. **"you too Sooya, wash your hands!"**  
  
**"ye-yes uncle baek"** Sooya is a bit scared of Baekhyun, she is boy used to high pitched voice like his. She always thought Baekhyun is a mad at her whenever he talks at him. **"hey-y byeol wait up, I think your papa is mad at me"**  
  
**"no way, papa is nice! let's go wash our hands come on!"**  
  
**"Sooya is still scared of you ha?"** Sehun teased  
  
**"she'll get used to it! oh by the way Luhan said once your done out here he'll need you inside"**  
  
**"oh okay, thanks"** Sehun just said before walking back inside their lovely house. He look for Luhan but what he found is Chanyeol cooking in the kitchen and Jongin with Kyungsoo feeding their second baby girl, Kyumi. Sehun greeted them all before going upstairs to where he surely knows where Luhan.  
  
**"finally! the Daddy is here."** Luhan stand then kissed Sehun on his lips but his eyes is fixed on their one month old baby boy sleeping on his white wooden crib. **"Isn't he beautiful?"**  
  
**"yes he is"** Sehun at his husband. **"and you are too"** Luhan's heart pound loudly that just made him want to kiss Sehun more. **"I love you Luhan"**  
  
**"thank you for everything, Sehun"** Luhan cupped Sehun's cheeks and look straight to his eyes and then smile.  
  
**"anything for my sweet cookie"** Sehun said with a smile too.  
  
  
  
**_The End._**


End file.
